Weiss Schnee/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is the business that Weiss' family owns, with Weiss currently serving as the heiress of the company. Due to her offended response to Blake's remark regarding the SDC, it can be said that she is proud of her family's business. It is possible her arrogance stemming from her approval of the Schnee Dust Company separates her from social life, leading her to be "lonely". Beacon Academy Weiss is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Weiss is a member of Team RWBY. Despite not being the Leader of the team, (as she had hoped) she is determined to contribute well to her teammates. As well as Ruby, who she can often be seen tolerating the young team leader's childish behavior or at odds with decisions. Over time, Weiss seems to be on friendlier terms with the rest of Team RWBY, being seen socializing with them, joining in a food fight, or even playing card games. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is Weiss' partner and team leader. The two get off to a bad start when Ruby knocks over her expensive luggage and nearly blows them off the cliff from a Dust accident. Weiss initially considers Ruby beneath her, due to the latter's younger age, childlike behavior, and her apparent lack of knowledge about Dust and herself. When Ruby offers to try and make it up to her, Weiss tells her she can start by leaving her alone. When the two meet up in the Emerald Forest during "The First Step, Pt.2", Weiss' first instinct is to walk away, leaving Ruby behind. She only decides to partner with Ruby after seeing that her other option was Jaune Arc, which delights Ruby. At first Weiss doesn't think much of Ruby's abilities, seeing herself as vastly superior in combat. Weiss is surprised by Ruby's speed, but considers her to have bad form, and initially the two don't work well together due to their lack of communication and coordination. At one point, she gets upset when Ruby attacks a Beowolf she herself was about to attack, causing her to set off a small forest fire when she redirected her attack away from Ruby. However, Ruby's mistakes are largely a result of Ruby constantly trying to prove herself to Weiss. Because of their vastly different personalities, Weiss and Ruby normally have different opinions and argue on various points. Weiss tries to always be correct, which conflicts with Ruby's somewhat carefree approach to things. In "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", Weiss refuses to admit she is lost and then criticizes Ruby for doing nothing, despite Ruby stating that at least she can admit they are lost. This leads to another blowout, with Ruby calling Weiss bossy, and the latter calling Ruby childish, also stating that she is leagues better than Ruby, who is shown to be visibly hurt by the comment. Despite Weiss always feeling the need to be right, Ruby has been able to talk her into doing things, such as riding on the talons of a Nevermore (which Weiss later regretted). Ruby also managed to talk her into turning the beds in their dorm into bunk beds to save space, which Weiss initially thought would be dangerous. Additionally Weiss didn't agree with Ruby being made the leader of their team, seeing her as too immature for the role (especially when Ruby goofs off in class), while Weiss has trained for years to become a Huntress. At times however, the two are able to get along. When Ruby was about to be killed by the Death Stalker and Yang Xiao Long couldn't reach her in time, Weiss rushed out and saved her. Weiss then tells Ruby that they are a team and she will be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off; with Ruby saying she was only showing off to impress Weiss and prove she could handle herself. Later, after getting some advice from Peter Port, she acknowledges that Ruby at least has the potential to become a good leader (as well as seeing just how hard Ruby was really studying) and tells Ruby she will be the best teammate she can be (even going so far as to get her coffee). It seems that Weiss and Ruby are now on friendlier terms, though she is still stern when correcting Ruby's misunderstanding of Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance, as Ruby thought of "polarity" as being able to control poles rather than magnetism. Along with Ruby, both smile in agreement with Pyrrha in keeping her assistance during Jaune's fight with the Ursa a secret. In "The Stray", both girls show some camaraderie regarding their "combat skirts" after Blake quips about Weiss fighting in a dress. The camaraderie is shown to have improved, as evidenced by when Weiss loses her entire army in Remnant: The Game and Ruby (who also lost a lot in the previous turn) hugs Weiss and they "cry" together. The two overall also seem to work well together as a team, where as their team coordination has improved. When Ruby fell through a cave on the street, while following the White Fang, she showed concerned for her partner, and even after they found her. The two are also seen to have full trust in each other, as they seem to understand one another well enough to think ahead, as seen in "No Brakes", where both nodded at one another, and Weiss formed a large ice shield around the team to protect them from being seriously injured from a train crash. Despite being friends however, Weiss denies being close to her, as seen in "Round One" when she denies Ruby suggesting that they were "BFFs". Blake Belladonna Blake is one of Weiss' teammates. When the two first meet, Weiss became angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, they seem to have made up to some extent afterwards, as Blake is seen cheering on Weiss in her fight against the Boarbatusk. After an incident in which Blake accidentally implied that she was a member of the White Fang, Weiss' trust in her was completely shattered due to an ongoing conflict between her company and the Faunus organization. During this same incident, Blake accidentally revealed herself to be a Faunus and flees, furthering the gap between the two. When Ruby later stated that Blake had been gone for two days, Weiss seemingly showed no interest in finding her teammate, saying she was a big girl and continuously criticizing her for being a former White Fang member. This bothered Ruby the most, as she cared more about finding her friend than listening to Weiss. The trust between the two girls may have been completely shattered after Blake's revelations, one of which now has Weiss questioning Blake's true loyalty. Despite this, Weiss herself did seem concerned about finding Blake, as she later notes that it took twelve hours to find her. In the end, Weiss stated that she didn't care if Blake was a former member of the White Fang, but was glad knowing that she was safe. Through this, the trust between the two is seemingly repaired, ergo, possibly even their friendship. She also mentioned that if any major incident occurred, she should call on her team, instead of someone like Sun Wukong. By "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be on friendly terms, as also shown where Weiss showed concern for Blake's recent behavior, saying on how it is unacceptable, bringing out on how she made a promise not only to her, but to her team as well, where she would tell them if anything was wrong with her, implying a high amount of trust between them. After Blake brings out her worries on both Roman and the White Fang, and proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, saying on how it might be fun. Weiss may even harbor more respect towards Blake as a Faunus. Trust between the two has also increased to the point where both are able to work well together, showing good team coordination, as seen in their fight against Roman, who was piloting the Atlesian Paladin-290. As time passes, Weiss seems to have full trust in Blake, even going as far to hand her a cartridge of Dust for her weapon. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. Yang Xiao Long Yang is one of Weiss' teammates at Beacon Academy. The hostility of Weiss' early interactions with Yang, triggered by Weiss' dislike of Yang's younger sister Ruby, seems to have developed into a specific dislike of their own to which Ruby is merely a spectator. However, the hostility seems to have ceased between the two in the passing months. Still, Yang was disturbed on how Weiss deliberately stated the White Fang to a terrorist group; that it was them who robbed the Dust store and that they could not be trusted. By "Welcome to Beacon", Weiss and Yang seem to be on friendly terms, where Weiss doesn't seem bothered or annoyed when the latter places her arm around her shoulder; in which she receives help from Yang on how to play Remnant: The Game, but despite this, Weiss loses to Yang, as it was a plan to take out her armies. Weiss has also tried to make puns thinking Yang would like it, only to get negative feedback from the former. During Vytal Festival after Yang got their team disqualified for injuring Mercury, Weiss is one of the teammates who still trust Yang. Jaune Arc Jaune is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon Academy. Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overheard and misunderstood, Weiss has become a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss neither returns nor appreciates them. This has led to him calling Weiss "Snow Angel" and "Ice Queen". Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she seems more concerned with her nails than Jaune's spine. However, she showed concern for Jaune during the time he was bullied and was the first to try to assist him during his fight with an Ursa Major. Weiss also seems to have little to no faith in Jaune's skills as a leader and apparently makes fun of Jaune's habit of quoting his mother. Weiss has explained that due to the constant attempts from other men to become suitors for her only for the sake of earning the perks of her last name, she has labeled Jaune in the same way. This has led her to mistake Jaune's intentions and results in Weiss coldly treating Jaune during every conversation they have. However, unbeknownst to her, even though Jaune has quit in his pursuit to swoon her, he cares for her greatly, one thing Neptune told Weiss. During the match in New Challengers..., Weiss positively comment on Jaune's skill improved. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon. Weiss acts much kinder toward Pyrrha than the others, even wanting them to become partners once she learned that teams would be formed. However, her reasoning for wanting to be Pyrrha's partner seems somewhat selfish, as she believes that with Pyrrha's fighting prowess and her intelligence, they will become popular and get perfect grades. She may also want to become partners because of Pyrrha's impressive achievements, seeing Pyrrha as an equal. Peter Port Professor Port is Weiss' Grimm Studies teacher. Weiss is one of the few people in his class that actually pays attention, taking notes during his opening speech, but begins to focus more on Ruby when Professor Port starts recalling a story from his past. Although Weiss seems somewhat uninterested in him, she still goes to him when she questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby the leader and is visibly angry when he disagrees with her. Port praises Weiss' ability on the battlefield, but is aware of her attitude toward Ruby and her position on the team. A talk between them spurs Weiss into accepting Ruby's leadership and trying to better herself, both as a person and a teammate. Penny Polendina Weiss literally ran into Penny in downtown Vale when she and Team RWBY were chasing down Sun Wukong during "The Stray". Penny's somewhat robotic characteristics and lack of hostility towards Weiss after their collision leads Weiss to have mixed feelings towards Penny. When Penny shows up out of nowhere during "Black and White", Weiss and Yang take the opportunity to abandon her with Ruby, possibly due to not wanting another awkward situation. In "Battle of Beacon", Weiss appear to show some remorse and worried toward Penny after her identified was revealed as robot and her death. Unnamed Father Weiss briefly talks about her father in "The Stray", saying that he always came home angry because of the White Fang's action. Her father's anger caused a difficult childhood, implying she may have a strained relationship with him. It's possible that she may have been abused at the hand of her father, which could explain her reason for how she acted in the beginning of the series. In "A Minor Hiccup", when Weiss contacts the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, Weiss refuses to speak to her father, despite the attendant asking her if she wanted to talk to him, where after the call ends, she stares down from the screen with a sad face. It is possible she may be afraid of her father, since she was brushing off the subject. According to Weiss, ever since her father took led over the Schnee Dust Company, it has hit a moral gray area. As a result, she decided that she wouldn't let him be the end of her family's heritage, taking up the career of a Huntress to redeem them. "Round One" further shows how strained the relationship is when Weiss refuses to answer a call from him. Whether her card being declined mere minutes afterward is a coincidence or not remains to be seen. Later is confirmed in "Lessons Learned" that her father indeed declined her card for refusing to answer his call. Winter gave her two options on what she could do about her and their father as advice. One, call or answer his call and beg for his money back, under the likeness that the conversation or heated argument will be needless. The other, being that she can continue to explore Remnant and discover more about herself, intentionally neglecting the concept of calling their father. After her sister left Beacon, Weiss still refuses to answer her father's call, planning on following up on Winter's second option. Sun Wukong Weiss first saw Sun in "The Stray", when she instantly decided to go after him, initially believing him to be a competitor in the Vytal Festival tournament. However, although they hadn't met yet, Weiss was very hostile towards him and deemed him a criminal. She even believed he would end up joining the White Fang. This angered Blake, who in return told her to stop calling him such names as he is a person as well. However, after the incident with the Dust cargo that was delivered from Atlas, she had a different attitude towards him. Although she states that she still doesn't know how she feels about him, she may possibly harbor more respect for him than she did before. However, Weiss doesn't seem to like it when Sun calls her Ice Queen, though that could just be her general reaction to being called that. Weiss has also shown some disdain to him when she and her teammates found Sun hanging just outside the window of their dormroom in A Minor Hiccup and learning that "he does it all the time" before clarifying he means climbing trees. Neptune Vasilias Weiss first meets Neptune when he and Sun walk in on their board game. Neptune begins hitting on Weiss, but much to the chagrin of Jaune (who has been trying hard to), is responded to with positive results (even liking him calling her Snow Angel, despite taking offense to it in the past). After Weiss and her team had formulated their plan to investigate the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, Weiss hinted a liking or attraction to Neptune to the point of changing the teams to get some alone time him, but Ruby denied the motion because she and Weiss were already partners. Weiss was disappointed as Ruby pulled her away despite her protests. Weiss' attraction towards Neptune is further evidenced in "Burning the Candle", when she asks him if he would like to go to the dance with her. Neptune, however, refuses the offer to dance, without explaining his reasons, resulting in Weiss going alone. After a conversation with Jaune, Neptune reconsiders her offer and joins her. When Weiss asks Neptune what made him change his mind, he points to Jaune and tells Weiss that she has a good friend looking out for her. However, in "New Challengers...", she cheers on Neptune at first before changing her mind after seeing Neptune flirting with the girls of Team NDGO, prompting her to yell for them to stomp him. It is uncertain if this will affect her attraction toward him in the near future. Winter Schnee Winter Schnee is Weiss' sister; however, not much is known about her. While the current state of their relationship as sisters is unknown, Weiss disdained from interacting with her, indicating a strained relationship, just like with her father. However, at the finale of "New Challengers..." Weiss seems somewhat delighted by her sister's arrival, which leads to the conclusion that Weiss actually might look up to her older sister. When they meet at the front of Beacon and converse, Weiss misinterprets Winter's question of how she has been and talks about her recent merits. Winter corrects her with questions about her well-being as a whole, showing that she cares deeply for her sister. Zwei Weiss, at first glance, didn't seem to be pleased with Zwei, but became quickly enamored with the dog, petting him and baby-talking to him. When it was said Zwei would be staying in their dorm room, Weiss was overjoyed by the news. Category:Affiliation pages